1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radio-controlled steering device for toy motorcycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, toy motorcycles are not stable while running because of its structure and the steering is very difficult.
As a means for turning a toy motorcycle, it has been proposed that, to obtain the same effect as in the ordinary motorcycle, the frame of the toy motorcycle be provided with a weight that is moved to shift the center of gravity of the frame. In this construction, however, since the fulcrum of the motorcycle is the contacting portions of the front and rear wheels, with the ground the banking angle acceleratingly increases when the frame is banked by shifting the weight. Thus, it is difficult to maintain a desired banking angle. Furthermore, this type of toy motorcycle has another disadvantage that, because of the inertia of the weight, it cannot be quickly and smoothly returned from the banked position to the upright position or straight running position and the motorcycle rolls sideways.
It has also been proposed that a rotating gyro be built into the front wheel to enable the motorcycle to run smoothly. This is impracticable, however, since the structure and therefore the manufacturing process are complicated and it is difficult to control the rotating speed of the gyro.